Seven
by Asyria Nightshade
Summary: Seven sins. Seven characters. Seven short stories. I hope you enjoy. NOW FINISHED!
1. GLUTTONY-Palmer

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or it's bad guys.

Notes: I know what you're thinking, Asyria stole this from the movie. Well, I did…kinda. I stole the sins, but not the plot. This is just several short stories put together about your favorite (and not so favorite) bad guys.

Chapter One:

GLUTTONY

Palmer

**__**

Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires.

Palmer always heard them. The secretaries pointing at him and gasping. The mail clerks snickering. Even outside the Shinra building, down in the sectors, he heard them. Women would look at him in disgust. Children would taunt and tease. But they always have. Even when he was a child.

Mother always made him clear his plate. 'One day you'll become big and strong like your Pa, and then you can be in SOLDIER.' She would tell him. He wanted to be like Pa. Soldier, first-class. He looked so heroic in his Shinra uniform. Jason Palmer wanted to be like that. 

__

'Oh don't worry! You just have a little baby fat, that's all.'

The other children at school would pick on him. Push him into a corner until he cried.

__

'Fatty!'

'Blubber Butt!'

'PIG!!!'

Jason wanted nothing more than to be accepted. To be like the other kids. They could run and play without getting tired for hours.

__

'You just ignore those brats, honey! When you grow up and become a SOLDIER, you'll be able to look down at them like the skinny brats they are!'

As Jason Palmer got older, the taunting only increased. He tried to ignore their tormenting words, only to be backed into another corner. 

__

'Fat Ass!'

'Put on a few more pounds, Lardo?'

'PIG!!!'

Instead of playing with the other children, Jason devoted his free time to the study of space. Outer space and all it's glory always held a fascination for the young Palmer. He learned of the other planets, galaxies, and stars.

__

'You'll never make it into SOLDIER, Fat boy!'

'Jason, your paper on space was excellent! Perhaps you should attend college instead of SOLDIER.'

At college, Palmer was praised for his intelligence. He accelerated quickly in his classes, majoring in astronomy and business. After graduation, he applied at Shinra Headquarters and was hired. Palmer worked his way up through the ranks and was made Head of Space Exploration and Development. 

Even with his high position in the Shinra hierarchy, people still gawked and stared at him. They never said anything to his face, but he still heard them. 

__

'Mr. Messira. I've heard that you've been disrespecting me behind my back to other employees! Well, I will not tolerate such disrespect! You're fired!'

With every bite of food, he felt the power he had over them. With every pound he gained, he knew even if they did laugh, he held all the cards. Soon, they would realize that he was no fool. He held the power to make their families starve, while he ate expensive dinners. They would suffer, but he would remain healthy.

Jason Palmer.

You have been found guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Gluttony.

Prepare to burn.

Notes: There will be six more of these. Kinda wicked huh? Wonder who's telling this story? You'll find out in the seventh one. Be kind and Review! 


	2. SLOTH-Reeve

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria

Chapter Two:

SLOTH

Reeve

**__**

Sloth is a habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness. 

Reeve always had it easy. All of his life, people would provide for him. Everything handed to him on a sliver platter. Never having to work for what he wanted. Being the son of a rich merchant, he was constantly doted upon.

__

"Anything you want, son, you just come and ask."

James Reeve went to a private school on the upper plate of Midgar. All the other children, coming from wealthy families themselves, were jealous of James' parents raining gifts on their son.

__

"You got a new bike!? Isn't that your fourth one this year? There wasn't nothin' wrong with the others!"

As James got older, and the schoolwork got harder, his laziness grew. He rarely did homework or studied. And when it came time for exams, he would simply guess. Never really trying.

__

"James, you got a F in algebra? I'll have to have a talk with your teacher."

Talk his father did, with gil. James Reeve had his education bought for him. And when it came time for him to get a real job, his father came to the rescue once again.

__

"I have some friends who work for Shinra Inc. They could get you a position that wouldn't require much work. A wealthy man like yourself shouldn't have to work hard."

James came to work for Shinra as part of the Urban Development team. And when President Shinra fired the Head of that department for spending too much gil, he turned to Reeve.

__

"Basically, I want it to look like we're doing something about the slums, but not actually spend gil. Understand?"

James excelled at doing nothing about the poverty in the slums. The people in the sectors continued to struggle, with no help from above. For years, things were going smoothly, until the AVALANCHE came along and started blowing up reactors. And with the arrival of the AVALANCHE, came President Shinra's idea to drop the sector seven plate. James had objected to the idea, not being a heartless man, but he did not _do _anything about it. Instead, he swallowed his guilt and went along, silently, with the plan. Even after he estimated the cost of repair to sector seven and was told he wasn't to repair it, he once again did nothing. 

__

"I know this isn't your department, Reeve. But I need a spy to infiltrate the AVALANCHE."

But instead of going himself, as the spy, he sent a toy. A toy to do his job for him. A giant, robotic, microphone to infiltrate the enemy group. A gift of his father playfully dubbed as Cait Sith.

James Reeve.

You have been found guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Sloth.

Prepare to burn.

Notes: I know, this isn't a very good one. But it's hard to find a character in an RPG that's lazy! Don't worry, all the ones after this I've got nailed! Yeah!!! Lust is up next…and no…it's not Scarlet. ;)


	3. LUST-Reno

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria  


Chapter Three:

LUST

Reno

**__**

Lust is an uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness. 

Reno used women. Everyone knew this. Reno Farris: Shinra's Playboy. His fondness for sex was as infamous as his skills as a Turk. Some of the clerks from Shinra had speculations on how many children Reno has probably fathered. There was similar speculation about Reno's father. Being raised by his father only, he knew nothing of his mother or how to properly treat women. Reno learned only from his father, a man who brought home a different woman every night.

__

"Love 'em and leave 'em, son! Don't get too close, or they'll walk all over you!"

The definition of love to the young Reno was sex. One night stands. Finding a pretty girl and seducing her, only to leave before she wakes in the morning. Reno's sexual exploitations started at age 13 with any girl he deemed worthy. Neighbor's daughters. Girls at school.

__

"You really like me, Reno? You aren't just saying that?"

After dropping out of high school at 16, Reno joined SOLDIER. He used his wild red hair and wild attitude as bait for any woman who'd take it. Teen girls from his old high school. Other SOLDIER's wives.

__

"Come on in Reno! Don't worry, my husband doesn't suspect a thing!"

But women weren't the only ones who liked Reno's passion. The Shinra and the leader of the Turks were watching him as well. At age 21, Reno was offered a promotion.

__

"Farris, we've been watching your progress. The Turks need more men like you. Men with no attachments."

Having no attachments was exactly what Reno was looking for. No commitment. No relationships. No love. 

People say that Reno loved women. He did not. He used them. He would ravish them of all the energy and passion he could from them and then discard them. 

__

"Listen, babe. I got what I wanted from you, now get lost!"

Sex, drinking, and his job became his life. When Reno was working or sleeping, he was at a bar, picking up women to later devourer. No woman was safe around him. How many more boys had Reno created to grow up to be just like him?

There is only speculation.

Reno Farris

You have been found guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Lust.

Prepare to burn.

Notes: Yeah, it's Reno. I hated writing this one, just cause I love Reno! But…oh well. Next up…Pride. You'll never guess this one!


	4. PRIDE-Elena

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria

Chapter Four:

PRIDE

Elena

**__**

Pride is a high or inordinate opinion of one's own importance, merit, or superiority.

Elena was never the kind to have self-doubt. Lack of self-confidence never really occurred in her life. Elena was, in her mind, better than the rest. Even as Reno taunted her Elena Jensen remained solid.

__

"You think you're so good, don't ya? Well, in the Turks, you're skills don't mean jack!"

Elena Jensen grew up in Kalm with her family. Her father, her mother, and her six brothers. Being the only girl, and the youngest of the brood, had taught her self-preservation.

__

"Ya gotta be tough, sis! Don't let nobody get to you!"

The first thirteen years of Elena's life were spent at home with her family. She was a tomboy, playing only with her brothers. Instead of dolls, she had mini soldiers. Instead of jump rope or hopscotch, she played sports and went fishing. Instead of dresses, she wore passed down shirts and overalls. 

But Elena's mother began to worry. Since Mrs. Jensen only had one daughter, she wanted Elena to act like one. In the 14th year of her life, a decision was made.

__

"Elena honey, your father and I are worried about your behavior. We're sending you to an all girls boarding school in the fall."

That fall, Elena was shipped off to the boarding school. Socially, Elena was lost. She couldn't make friends, no other girl was like her. The other girls often teased her for her tomboyish ways.

__

"You're hair is all short! Are you trying to be a boy?"

However, it didn't take Elena long to figure out the advantage of being tougher and meaner than every other girl. She quickly became the school bully. She considered it a perk to be the only girl like herself. 

At the boarding school, she grew and matured into a beautiful woman. But she remained the badass, tough chick attitude. When she graduated from the school, she didn't return home to Kalm. She opted instead for Midgar, specifically Shinra Inc.

It was rare for a woman to try out for SOLDIER. It was almost never that a woman made it. But Elena Jensen did. She had a natural knack for hand guns and was decent at hand to hand combat. But it was her confidence and gender that got her the job. 

Her officers liked her, but were worried about her overabundance of self-assuredness. She needed more discipline. But of course, she didn't think so. She was the best, and everyone else was just jealous.

But inside the building one day she met someone. Someone who would change her life forever. A Turk.

__

"I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Jensen. You're progress in SOLDIER is amazing. Maybe in the future, you'll think about joining the Turks. By the way, I'm their leader. My name is Tseng."

After that, she rarely saw Tseng in person. But every night, she dreamed of him. Elena didn't have much experience with men, they often found her intimidating. But Tseng didn't. He was strong, confident, and smart, much like she saw herself. 

It never occurred to her that she might not be what Tseng wanted. In her eyes, she was the perfect woman, the perfect Turk. 

Elena Jensen. 

You have been found guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Pride.

Prepare to burn.

Notes: Okay, so a lot of you did guess. That's alright! That means your all figuring out how my twisted mind works. Next up…Envy! Reviews are always welcome.


	5. ENVY-Rude

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria

Chapter Five:

ENVY

Rude

**__**

Envy is a feeling of discontent or covetousness concerning another's advantages, success, possessions.

Rude was famous for being the silent type. Artfully nicknamed 'The Enforcer', he was the big, muscle bound fighter of the Turks. Always obedient, always loyal, and always quiet. Even when he frequented the local pubs with Reno, he was never out of line. Rude was the man who could get things done, with no complaint or questioning. He was often called the perfect Turk. What many didn't know was that on the inside, he was far from silent. Always with him was inner turmoil and conflict. 

Rudolph Weiss, like so many, grew up in the slums of Midgar. He was the only child of his young mother. He had never known his father, having left his mother before his birth. His mother was always working, trying to support her and Rudolph. When he was old enough, he tried to help his mother where he could. He became an errand boy for some of the upper class families of Midgar, living on the upper plates. 

__

"Rudolph, here's the shopping list and the gil. There should be 20 extra to give to your mother."

He was jealous of their children, with their fat bellies and wasteful ways. He was jealous of how his mother worked so hard for so very little, and how the people he worked for had so much and did hardly nothing at all. None of it made sense to young Rudolph, and that made him angry. But he said nothing, for he knew that his envy would help nothing. He would be angry, but still poor. He wanted to grow up fast, to get a job so his mother would never have to lift a finger again. So she would never come home tired and drained again. 

Rudolph Weiss got his wish. 

He was 16 when they came to his home one night. He had been waiting up for his mother to tell her the good news. He had made it into SOLIDER. They came to his door to tell Rudolph that his mother had been killed during a robbery at the bar where she was a waitress. 

__

"It was some rich guy who'd just lost his money at the chocobo track, so he went and got drunk and started shooting up the place…I'm sorry son."

After that, the shy boy known as Rudolph left to live with the other Shinra SOLDIERS. He grew and rose in recognition in Shinra. But it wasn't until he met another young SOLDIER by the name of Reno that he knew what it meant, again, to envy. Reno had grown up much like himself, poor in the Midgar slums. But Reno was far more wild and unruly than himself. The two quickly became friends, which was a mystery to others. And it was Reno, who had given him the nickname that stuck to him for the rest of their days in Shinra. 

__

"You, my man, are a huge, overgrown, badass and Rudolph is not a badass name. But don't worry, I got the perfect name for you!"

From that day on, he was known as Rude. The ever present, but silent buddy of Reno. The two of them would go out on the town every night. Rude was jealous of Reno. The way women would so easily fall for his corny charm. But he always considered Reno a friend. 

The years past and the Rude, along with Reno, made it into the elite force of Shinra known as the Turks. Even after this change, his life hadn't changed much. A change didn't occur until one night when Reno wanted to check out a new bar in Sector Seven.

__

"I heard this place is pretty cool. It's called the 7th Heaven, or something."

Rude was in love the moment he laid his eyes on her. Her long brown hair and beautiful eyes. The way Tifa Lockheart carried herself amongst the drunkards was most interesting to Rude. Even the way she simply rolled her eyes and smiled towards men's intoxicated advances had intrigued him. His first reaction when she had laid her eyes on him was enough to make his heart stop. His second reaction when he saw her eyes turn cold at the recognition of the Turk uniform was enough to kill him. Rude would find out later of her involvement in AVALANCHE, but even that was not enough to extinguish the fire that burned for her. It wasn't until Cloud Strife had started coming around, when he had lost all hope. 

When Rude saw the love and affection radiating from her eyes at the sight of the former SOLDIER, he felt his heart break. What did some stupid punk do to deserve such feelings from a wonderful woman like Tifa? Jealousy filled his heart at the sight of the two, especially since he seemed to want nothing to do with her. 

But things would again soon change.

__

"Since Reno is out of commission for the time being, I need you to help Tseng to show this young lady the ropes. Elena is your new Turk."

Again, his heart stopped at this sight of this young, proud blond. She was beautiful and strong, a lot like Tifa. But Tifa was AVALANCHE, the enemy. Elena was on his side, a Turk. She was skilled but too headstrong. Rude could see her stubbornness but she would outgrow it with enough time and training. But when Tseng had shown up to ask about her progress, Rude saw that same look in Elena's eyes that he'd seen in Tifa's. She wanted Tseng. Now he was jealous of his leader, a man he respected and admired.

Rudolph Weiss.

You have been found guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Envy.

Prepare to burn.

Notes: Finally updated this one! A lot of you knew it would be Rude, but you could even see it in the game. Next up is greed…like this one is gonna be hard to guess. Keep those reviews coming!!


	6. GREED-Rufus

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria

Chapter Six:

GREED

Rufus

**__**

Greed is an excessive or rapacious desire for wealth or possessions.

Rufus was raised in a life of luxury. Never having a wanting gone unfulfilled. Never a possession not had. Everyone knew him, the son of the president. Rufus Shinra, the snobby, spoiled, heir of Shinra Inc. Even with having everything he could ever want, it still wasn't enough. Even having the entire planet at his fingertips, he wanted more. He _needed _more. 

His mother, Claire, had tried to keep her son honest. To keep him virtuous and humane. Claire Shinra would tell her son that all were not as fortunate as themselves. That he should take pity on those who struggled in the slums below and that his future job as president would be to aid those people. To help the needy and the poor. To make life better, and to make Midgar a better place to live in.

__

"Your father isn't a bad man, Rufus. He just…isn't a very good president. But you will be, son! You can help people and make mommy proud!"

But her hopes and dreams for Rufus had died with her. Rufus had lost his mother to an incurable cancer at the age of nine. From then on, Harold Shinra took over the molding and raising of Rufus.

__

"People don't trust a caring president, Rufus. Just watch your daddy and you'll learn all you need to know."

So he watched his father inattentively. Not only learning from his father, but wanting. Wanting all the riches and glory of the presidency. He wanted to be smarter than his father. He wanted more than his father had. And he wanted to be better. These things he craved. Rufus asked his father to send him to all the best schools, with all the best teachers. 

Rufus had grown up all too quickly. By the age of seventeen, he was already the man his father wanted him to be. Cold, cruel, intelligent, and power hungry. Harold Shinra sent his son away to college, so that when Rufus returned, the presidency would be waiting for him.

__

"I plan on retiring when you return from college, Rufus. But I'll always be here to help you."

But this is not what had turned Rufus' heart to stone. This is not what filled his heart with greed. It was not getting the one thing in life, which he'd wanted the most. A woman named Grace.

A beautiful young woman, with whom he shared a few classes. Grace was everything he could ever want in a woman. Large emerald eyes that sparkled with intellect, long reddish-blond hair that hung in spiral curls around her pale, freckled face, and a cheery, outgoing demeanor that reminded him of his mother. Rufus had built up the courage to speak to her. Thinking that she would in no way refuse him. Why wouldn't she? He was a rich, handsome, future president of a large corporation. Any girl would die for a chance with him. That's what his father had told him anyway. 

__

"That's very sweet, Rufus. I would love to, but I'm in love with someone already."

That someone turned out to be a nobody from Casa del Sol who was attending their college on scholarship. Rufus was heartbroken, yet it did not kill his determination to have her. He still perused her, relentlessly. His love for Grace had been accused to be obsession, with his phone calls, letters, and bouquets of expensive flowers. 

__

"Grace, this is Rufus. Please, return my calls. You must know that I love you! I can take care of you, for the rest of your life. You'll never have to worry about anything, ever."

Rufus had even gone so far in his obsession to get the man she was dating expelled from the school. He was proud of himself, thinking that Grace would now see that Rufus was the better choice. His plan backfired, for Grace dropped out of school to elope with her boyfriend. Rufus never saw her again.

Rufus returned home to Midgar, learning and assessing of events during his college years. Patiently waiting for the time that his father would announce his stepping down. He didn't have to wait long, when his father was murdered and his place as president of Shinra Inc. assured. From that day, Rufus had sworn he would always get what he wanted. Never again would he be rejected. Never again to be denied. Never to be passed up for something better.

Because he would be the best.

Rufus Shinra.

You have been found guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Greed.

Prepare to burn.

Notes: Sorry this one took so long. I've been soooo busy! Just one more to go. Most of you have guessed who it is already. Like it was that hard anyway. One more…Wrath! And the more reviews, the merrier!


	7. WRATH-Sephiroth

Seven

Seven

By: Asyria

Chapter Seven:

WRATH

Sephiroth

**__**

Wrath is a strong, stern, or fierce anger; vengeance or punishment as the consequence of anger. 

I was the chosen one.

I was the hand of destruction. The bringer of death. The beloved son.

__

"Mother…"

I know of the people's claim. That I was born the son of scientist. A woman named Lucrecia. But she was not my mother.

A vessel of my birth. A walking incubator. She was nothing to me. I knew her not.

But I knew mother, my mother.

__

"Open the door, mother…"

My real mother was Jenova. She was always with me. In every bone. In every vein. I just didn't see it until that day. That day when I found her. 

Those nights in the mansion, I discovered my past. Discovered my creation. 

Discovered myself.

__

"Is this…how I was created?!"

"Mother…"

I was the chosen one.

I was the might of the Ancients. The strength of those forgotten. The reborn son.

They claimed I was dead. Then, after my return, they claimed I went mad. But I was far from insanity. Those were my clearest days. Madness was myself before I found Mother. Pretending to be someone I wasn't. Pretending to be like everyone else. Pretending to be normal.

I found myself in that mansion. It was not madness that found me. It was anger. It was wrath.

Mine was the anger that wielded the sword. Mine was the anger that dispatched that pathetic excuse for an Ancient. 

Mine was the wrath that summoned Meteor.

Even in my last moments alive, I heard them. The forgotten ones. Chanting. Calling on me to avenge them. Praising me. Mother was praising me.

Estuans interius 

Ira vehementi 

Sephiroth! 

Sors immanis 

Et inanis 

Sephiroth! 

Veni, veni, venias 

Ne me mori facias 

Sephiroth! 

I am Sephiroth.

I am guilty of one of the seven deadly sins.

Wrath.

I will laugh in the pits of Hell.

Forever.

Notes: Yeah, it's Sephiroth. I hope you liked my little conglomoration here! I'm proud of it. They're short, but bitter. Thanks for all the great reviews on this one!!! 


End file.
